


Bombshell needs a lesson

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Toni waits for Cheryl to get ready for a party while they have a casual conversation in which Cheryl say's a few things that take Toni by surprise and Toni makes a point to prove her otherwise.





	Bombshell needs a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing publicly and something smutty. I wouldn't say I'm a good writer, give the story a shot and if you like it make sure to leave it in the comments and leaving kudos. Also tell me if your interested in other chapters and what time of scenarios.

Toni was laying down in Cheryl's bed at the thistle house, she was throwing a balled up sock in the air with her right arm while her other was tucked under her head. It had been forty minutes since Cheryl had started applying her make up. Toni had tried to convince the red head that she looked gorgeous without it anyways, but she replied something about 'a queen can never be seen without her crown' or some shit to which Toni just rolled her eyes and laid down in bed and since then Toni had just been chit chatting with the girl.

"Cher how much longer are you going to take?!" Said Toni throwing her arms up to cover her eyes while letting out and exasperated sigh.

"Lay off Cha Cha, you aren't considered the school's hottest girl by doing half assed make up and I am anything, but half assed." Said Cheryl turning around from her chair set infront of her massive make up station of sorts to look at toni. The mirror had those bright white lights attached to it on the sides. She turned back around and continued to do her make up.

"We'll fuck me then, sorry for asking." Said Toni with wide eyes acting like she was offended, but Cheryl and her had been dating for a couple of months, she was already used to the red head's bite in her tone or the way she was explosive sometimes. Cheryl looked at her eyes through the mirror with an annoyed expression and rolled her eyes continuing to put mascara on. 

"Hey, I was actually going to ask you about that game we were playing last week with the core four, when you chose truth and Ronnie asked who was the 'daddy' in the relationship and you said you were, why'd you lie?"  
Asked Toni with a questioning look as she tried to catch Cheryl's eye's through the mirror. 

She totally didn't expect that Cheryl would look at her through the mirror dead in the eye and say.

"Because I am." Said Cheryl with her eyebrows raised looking legitimately as if she believed what she had just said even as far as to looking a bit taken aback by Toni questioning it. Toni was at loss of words she couldn't believe the conviction in which Cheryl had said those words. She just looked at Cheryl dumbfounded.

"Is this hard for you to digest T.T.? I'm Cheryl bombshell I am nothing, but a Daddy, I exude power and dominance." Said Cheryl now turned around in her seat facing Toni.

"Are you being serious Cher?" Asked Toni with an eyebrow raised waiting for Cheryl to break out in giggles and tell her she was just kidding.

"What? You thought you were a Daddy?" Asked Cheryl looking at Toni in disbelief. 

"What do you mean? Of course I'm the daddy! I can have you anyway I want, whenever, wherever. I give you pleasure you've never even dreamt of." Said Toni now getting up from the bed making her way towards the red head in complete and utter disbelief. She doesn't know what Cheryl was thinking she was always a mess in Toni's arms, no way Cheryl was a daddy. But all of her thoughts were turned to Ash as Cheryl also got up to stand her ground on the subject revealing a black lace set under her silky bath robe. That's when Toni decided that if words wouldn't convince the girl of well deserved title she would that her actions definitely would.

-little insight- feel free to skip

Over these past few months when things started getting heated between Cheryl and Toni, Toni was always the one to stop she always left after their make outs and she wouldn't let Cheryl grind on her or straddle her, this was all very weird to Cheryl and she confronted Toni numerous times about it, but Toni always had an excuse like her stomach hurt or she was just tired. That is until Cheryl told Toni she couldn't trust her if she couldn't be honest with her and after a long discussion about trust, Toni had admitted that all of the times she was hiding the fact that she was born with a special not so little feature that made her unique, she was sporting a penis instead of a vagina. After finally finding out why Toni was acting the way she was her and Cheryl started getting heated again with the only condition of no penetration cause Cheryl wasn't ready for that, Toni was her first so Cheryl wasn't really acquainted with that department. They stuck to Cheryl using her hands on Toni and Toni would use her mouth on Cheryl. She knew that Cheryl was ready for it, but Cheryl refused to say so.

As everyone knew Cheryl is proud and will rarely say that she wants something she would rather it be given to her than to ask and that also transitioned into their sex life, Toni had to offer in hopes that's what the girl wanted.  
-end of insight-

At that Cheryl just scoffed while flipping her hair over her shoulder shaking her head turning around to face her vanity. Toni took this as an opportunity to make her move. She made her way quickly towards Cheryl and pressed herself roughly against the red head's back at this Cheryl gasped in surprise, Toni placed a hand on Cheryl's lower stomach while slightly pushing Cheryl's hips against her front, the friction felt delicious, she could already feel her appendage getting hard. She pressed her mouth against Cheryl ear giving it a good bite at this Cheryl whimpered, she let go of her ear leaning in close to whisper in the girls ear while grinding her semi hard against the girls back side.

"Oh baby...I get that you're confused, so let me just show you who's the daddy." She said as she pushed the red head forward making her throw her arms out instinctively placing them on the vanity infront her, Toni placed a hand between the girls neck and shoulder keeping her from leaning back, she quickly leaned over the red head and slid her left hand over the girls front and cupped her through her lace panties, Cheryl let out a low barely audible moan at the feeling and Toni couldn't help but to let out a low groan and the heat she felt radiating from the red heads pussy.

"Toni I don't know what your..." That's all Cheryl got out before Toni roughly grabbed her chin and turned her face to that side and kissed her roughly while slipping her hand inside the lace panties and making tight circles around the red head's clit, Cheryl's lips went still against Toni's as she was being overwhelmed by these sudden sensations, all she could do was whimper and moan into the kisses. Toni pushed her face in direction of the mirror again while this time grabbing her neck holding her still not applying any pressure she later settles her hands on the red heads hips, she was pinning the red head against the vanity with her own body. Cheryl watched Toni with glassy eyes, flushed cheeks and chest as Toni held her eyes through the mirror never straying her gaze from the red head's. Toni lowered her hand to the side of the red heads panties and ripped them off to quickly undo her jeans it's then that the red head realized what Toni had in mind.

"Toni wait I.." said Cheryl before being cut off again by Toni pushing the hand between her neck and shoulder so she would lower herself and arch her back for Toni, Toni quickly took her enlarged penis out before the red head a chance to object and pressed against her slit, rocking her slow and hard so her member could go through the red head's folds. Toni let out a deep groan, she wasn't gonna lie she had been dying to feels the girls pussy on her dick. Cheryl couldn't help but moan at the sensation, her mouth was slightly agape her lips were swollen and her eyes were screwed shut as Toni rubs her dick against her folds and she can't help the little shivers that rock her body with each time Toni slides against her.

"Open your eyes, baby." Says Toni in a low breathy voice while slowing the movements of her hips. Cheryl shakes her head. Cheryl is the kind of girl who doesn't like talking about intimacy with Toni and sex in the dark   
is the only way for her so this is a whole different scenario for her and she can't help, but to grimace at the whole situation, she isn't sure she can bare looking at herself getting fucked in such a porn type position. But Toni is having none of it so she lifts her hand from her hips where they were firmly placed and grabs the girls chin roughly making her look at herself and when the red head opens her eyes she went weak immediately, she could see how the brunettes eyes were filled with lust, she herself was looking like a hot mess her hair was a mess her lips were twice their size and her eyes looked heavy with lust. Plus Toni was looking at her like she was a snack and Toni was starving.

'i want you to look at daddy while she fucks you, don't hold back whatever sound you make. If you close your eyes I will stop. Got it?" Said Toni looking straight at Cheryl.

"Yes." Said Cheryl hastily.

"Yes, what?" Said Toni tilting her head in questioning way, but at this Cheryl shook her head.

"I can assure you baby, that you will call me daddy tonight." Said Toni as she thrust her hips forward fast and hard entering Cheryl's pussy in one go. At this Cheryl yelped closing her eyes while panting heavily, she grasped at the vanity digging her nails in it in the process, it was the first time Cheryl had ever been penetrated and Toni was a good six to seven inches, Toni was all the way to the base of her penis as soon as Toni bottomed out she stood still waiting for cheryl to get used to the feeling. When Cheryl's labored pants subsided Toni decided that she could start with short slow thrust and this Cheryl let out a strangled little moan. 

"Open your eyes bombshell." Said Toni with a Stern voice and at this Cheryl opened her watery eyes. Her pussy was stretched and her legs were shaking furiously, she felt dizzy from this new sensation, Toni was reaching parts of her she didn't even know existed. Toni decided to step things up a bit after a bit of short thrusting, Toni pulled all the way out and the slammed back in at this Cheryl let out a loud whimper, Toni could tell Cheryl was holding back her moans so she decided to pull out and slam back in till Cheryl gave in and it didn't take long before Cheryl was moaning borderline screaming and Toni's harsh brutal thrusts. Cheryl could feel the warmth coiling in the pit of her stomach it got stronger with every slam of Toni's hips, her pussy was aching for release, and Toni was almost too thick to close around. Toni could feel herself getting close as well, but she wouldn't finish till Cheryl called her daddy. So she pulled out and stepped back and this Cheryl let out a whimper. Her dick was throbbing twitching visibly.

"Toni baby please, what are you doing I'm so close!?!" Said Cheryl desperately. She said standing straight still facing away from Toni while pushing her hips into Toni's front desperately.

"Tell me what you want" said Toni trying to hold back the groan that threaten to escape her throat, her body was begging her to bury herself in Cheryl's pussy till she can release herself inside Riverdale's beauty queen, but before that she had to make the red head say the magical word.

"I want you to fuck me!" Cheryl whined.

"No, what you really want." Said Toni in a grimace holding her orgasm like that was hurting her a bit.

Cheryl huffed and with an angry/defeated expression she said through gritted teeth.

"I want you to fuck me hard, I want you to thrust hard and deep in me till I'm in the verge of tears and I want you to bury yourself to the base of your sick and cum inside me...daddy." she said as her lip trembled a bit. Cheryl was never good with giving control to someone else or getting dominated. 

"Good girl." Said Toni. 

She bent Cheryl over in the blink of an eye burying herself inside the girls pussy Cheryl mewled at this, Toni started to thrust relentlessly in the red head till the red head was letting out short pleasurable sobs and moans. Her walls started clenching around Toni's dicK making Toni's hips stutter with the sensation after a few more thrust, Cheryl was moaning her release and choking Toni's dick in the process and Toni couldn't take it anymore so after a few more stuttering of her hips she pushed herself all the way in and came deep inside Cheryl still not stopping her thrust she picked up the pace slamming with more effort into Cheryl this was unexpected to Cheryl and she desperately grasped Tonis ass letting out breathless strangled moans while Toni pushed her into another mind blowing orgasm, Toni was still pumping into Cheryl stilling most of her movements and releasing her cum deep in Cheryl again while still thrusting slowly, she pulled of Cheryl turning her around giving her a deep passionate kiss and lifting her up to the vanity where she proceeded to put her head between Cheryl's legs while Cheryl claimed she couldn't take it anymore, but Toni still got a third ground breaking orgasm out of Cheryl, the red head blacked out for a bit. Cheryl was a panting mess and was covered in thin sheet of sweat. Toni moved cheryl to the bed and cuddled next to her.

"I hope I didn't over step with the penetration, I think you've been ready for a while now, but we're just waiting for me to suggest it." Said Toni now worried about her actions.

"No... daddy, everything is okay. I enjoyed all of it." Said Cheryl hiding her face a bit in the sheets a tab bit coy enjoying every bit of Toni's reaction. Toni giggled and pulled Cheryl closer to her.

"I love you bombshell" said Toni kissing the top of the red heads.

"I love you too Cha Cha." Said Cheryl before dozing off to sleep.


End file.
